


樱花散落的街道

by kuku220



Category: Nijimura Okuyasu - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 虹村亿泰
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku220/pseuds/kuku220
Summary: emmm这就是个讲着亿泰变聪明的故事(不





	樱花散落的街道

吉良的事件结束后，杜王町算是恢复了往日的和平。然而作为学生的仗助一行人却陷入了小小的危机之中，说是危机，也就只对亿泰一人来说。

在离这学期结束还有一个月的时候，老师把仗助、亿泰、康一还有由花子被叫到了办公室，针对他们这学期出席率的问题进行了一次深刻的教导，可唯独亿泰一人不仅仅只是出席率低的问题，他的成绩也是他们几个人当中最差的，如果这次期末考试成绩没过平均线的话，亿泰很可能就面临留级的命运。  
大家一听亿泰可能会留级，全都自告奋勇的要求帮亿泰补课。而亿泰在大家的帮助下，学期末考勉强达到平均线，免去留级的命运。就这样，他们一起迎接高中的第二个学年。

\---------------------------------------------------------

开学的第一天亿泰因为差点睡过，从家飞快的向学校跑去。  
途中飘落的樱花，随着他的脚步一路跟着他，时不时还溜进了他的口中。  
“呸呸呸。”  
一路上不仅要加快脚步，还要注意不要吃到飘落的花瓣，此时的亿泰觉得自己今天真的是倒霉透了。  
自己脑袋瓜不好使亿泰也知道，好不容易升到高二的第一天就迟到也太掉面子了。大概是过于在意迟到的事情，亿泰忘记了自己的替身能力是什么了。等到他到学校后，他才想起来自己根本不用那么费力的跑啊，不过好在没迟到。  
“呦，亿泰，我还以为你今天不来了呢。”  
仗助坐在窗边看着气喘吁吁跑进来的亿泰，不用想就知道忘记了自己能力跑过来的。  
“哇，我赶上了吧？！哎，因为老爹昨天太兴奋了，搞的我一晚上都没睡好。”  
亿泰随手就把书包丢进桌子的抽屉里，背靠在椅子上，双腿翘在桌上，脸上还带着少许倦意。  
“铃铃铃。”  
亿泰还没休息一会，上课铃就响了。

“咳咳，恭喜大家又迈入了一个新的学年，在新的学期新的班级体里，我希望大家能好好学习，不要迟到，不要早退，更不要旷课。”老师特地的瞟了一眼亿泰和仗助继续说道，“在这我要给大家介绍一位新加入我们班的同学。”

“这时候来转校生？”全班炸开了锅。

高一的时候谁都是新生，没有人会去注意身边的生面孔，可是到了高二就不一样了。一旦有了什么新事物，思春期的少年们都会蠢蠢欲动，这大概就是属于那个时期少年们的本能吧。

“咳咳，你们安静点。”老师极力的想要维持班上的秩序，可惜效果不大。男生议论着是女生，而女生们又期望来个养眼的帅哥。可结果如何，也只有等转校生进门的瞬间才能揭晓。  
一分钟过去了，两分钟过去了，门口还是没有动静。老师也觉得奇怪，刚刚还跟在自己后面的新生怎么不见了。老师大概在门口站了一分钟左右，看到消失的新生小跑跑过来。  
“不好意思老师，刚去了躺厕所。”新生面带愧意，因为还不太熟悉校区，再找卫生间的时候很花了会功夫。  
“下次再发生这种事，麻烦先跟老师打声招呼，你先进去吧。”老师说完就领着新生进了教室。  
传说中的转校生终于露脸了，女生们露出失望的表情，男生们则是一脸兴奋。  
“大家好，我叫小泉绘理，以后请大家多指教啦。”说完这些话的小泉歪着头做了眨眼的表情，但效果并没有她想象中的那么理想。大概头扭动的幅度太大，短发的她被自己的头发糊了一脸，引起全班爆笑。  
“咳咳，小泉同学你坐到虹村同学的旁边吧。”老师已经没力气了和这群学生说话了，他再次思考，自己是不是选错了职业。  
“虹村同学是吧？日后就多指教啦。”亿泰第一次被女生搭讪，不知道怎么回复对方，摸着自己的后脑勺一个劲的傻笑。  
整堂课下来老师在讲什么亿泰大概也没听，当然平常他也听不懂老师讲些什么。

 

新生的优点大概就和新那个字一样让人觉得新鲜，习惯了一年的学生突然来个外来者，让一成不变的世界也有几分改变，作为时时刻刻都祈祷明天会不同的思春期学生来说，也是另一种冒险。果然，下课后众人纷纷的围着小泉，想看看新来的人和他们有什么不一样，杜王町还是很少会有外来人定居。

“东京是个怎样的城市啊？”  
“在大城市里不好吗？为啥搬来乡下啊？”  
“我打算毕业后去东京上大学，能和我讲讲那边学习环境怎么样吗？”  
本来亿泰想先下手为强和新同学打好关系，可天不遂人意，还是寡不敌众被挤出了包围圈。  
“别哭，会有机会的。”  
仗助一手搭在亿泰的肩上安慰道，他不知道这为什么亿泰看起来那么健壮却是个眼泪水很多的女男生，可能和他蠢也有一定的关系吧，太蠢了不会克制自己的情感。  
“第一次，第一次有女孩子主动和我说话。”亿泰用袖子拼命的擦着自己眼泪和鼻涕水，他不像仗助那样受女生欢迎，只要有女生看到他都会离的远远的，他有生以来第一次有女孩主动的和自己搭话，更何况还是自己喜欢的类型。  
课间休很快就结束了，围绕在小泉身边的人群随着上课铃也逐渐散去，也只有这期间亿泰才能偷偷瞄着小泉。看到如此的亿泰，仗助有点哭笑不得，无奈的摇摇头看着黑板上自己一点都不感兴趣的习题。  
下课铃一打，亿泰的身边又回归到上节课间时的状况，这种情形持续到午休后，人群才有所散去。  
“嗨。”  
“小…小泉同学。”面对小泉绘理突入起来的问候，亿泰有些惊慌失措，结结巴巴的回答道。  
“是虹村同学吧？你不用那么的拘谨的，大家都是同学，可以的话可以叫我绘理。”  
“绘…绘…理…同学。”亿泰顺势叫了小泉的名字，但由于第一次叫女孩子的名字，亿泰大概用尽了此生的勇气。看到这样的亿泰，小泉觉得有点噗的笑出了声，这不笑还好一笑亿泰觉得更没面子了，后退了几步，就差哭出来了。  
“啊啊，虹村同学别误会，我没有嘲笑你的意思。只是我这人从小就蛮喜欢暴走族和不良之间那种仁义的东西，看到你这打扮我有点亲切，那边的是东方同学吧？你们是朋友？”仗助抱着一副看好戏的架势围观，没想到自己也会被提到。  
“东方仗助，你也可以和他们一样叫我jojo也行。”仗助露出他个人认为很帅气的微笑，朝着小泉绘理眨了下眼。看到如此的仗助，小泉这时才意识到早上的自己是多么的蠢样，当时这些她也不可能表现出来。  
“我还是叫你仗助同学吧，不过你的发型挺棒的。”一听是在赞美自己的发型，仗助对面前的新生一下上升了一个好感度。所以他就说嘛，自己的发型还是有人懂得欣赏的。  
“虹村同学你的伤疤也很帅。”听到被夸奖的自己 ，亿泰傻呵呵的露出了自己的两颗大门牙。  
“绘…绘…理同学，你也叫我亿泰吧。”大概是听到仗助被叫名字，亿泰也想被小泉叫名字。  
“嗯？亿泰君？这样叫可以吧。”  
小泉的笑容直击亿泰的心房，他支持不住终于幸福的昏倒在地。  
虹村亿泰，17岁，恋爱了。  
东方仗助，17岁，疯狂钻石无法治愈思春期少年的心病。

 

“亿泰是恋爱了吗？”康一一副过来人的表情看着由花子，此时也只有康一才能理解恋爱少年是什么样的滋味，只不过和亿泰比起来康一更像是人生赢家。  
“是啊，现在整个人都和恋爱中的小姑娘一样。”坐在露天咖啡馆外，仗助和康一八卦起来亿泰的新恋情。  
“恋爱中的少女。”康一自主的将亿泰带入到由花子里，不免打了个恶寒。  
“哎，本来亿泰脑袋就不灵光，这回又单相思，不是说恋爱中的人智商会变负吗？负负得正，你说亿泰会不会由此变聪明啊？”  
“你这话充满着歧义啊，不过那个小泉绘理是替身使者吗？”康一果然比起关心亿泰的恋情倒是更在意这方面。  
“目前还没有发现什么，这个小泉绘理性格倒是蛮好的，她还懂我这发型的美好之处。”说完，仗助理了理自己的飞机头。  
仗助是靠别人对自己飞机头的友好度分好坏吗？康一无奈的在心中叹了口气，他觉得自己还是回去和由花子复习功课好了，过几天就要小考了还是抓紧复习下的好。  
“仗助，我先回去了，亿泰我觉得那边还是交给他自己吧，毕竟这也不是外人插手的事，，弄巧成拙就不太好了。”  
可是事情会不会那么顺利呢，康一有种不好的预感。

 

“嘟啦啦～～”上学的路上，亿泰遇见心情大好的仗助，他哼着不知名的调子迈着愉快的步伐朝着学校的方向前进。  
“仗助。”亿泰虽然不知道为何今天仗助的心情会这么好，但他还是出声叫住了他。  
“哦，这不是亿泰吗？”  
“干啥，这么高兴啊？”  
“锵锵锵锵～”仗助从胸口掏出了一个东西，亿泰瞅近了看才发现是一只乌龟。  
“乌龟？！”亿泰有点不明白了，他记得曾经仗助和他说过，他最怕的东西就是乌龟壳，这回怎么揣怀里了？  
“今天过来的是，这个小家伙出现在我的脚边，我看它十分的可爱，就捡起来了。”说完，仗助又用自己的脸在龟壳上来回蹭了几下，露出一脸满足的笑容，看的亿泰不禁后背一凉。  
“仗助，你没事吗？你不是最怕乌龟壳吗？”  
“诶？！我又说过吗？我最喜欢乌龟啦，肯定是，你记错了。像乌龟这么温顺的生物为什么要怕啊。”  
“那大概是我记错了？！”看着仗助极力否认的样子，亿泰像大概真的是自己记错了，就没在深究了。  
亿泰和仗助没走多久就看到走在前面垂头丧气地康一。  
“哎～”  
“康一，咋啦？”  
“啊？！什么嘛，原来是仗助和亿泰啊，不要突然的就吓人啊。”康一在被二人拍肩的时候露出了惊吓的表情外，很快他又回到了原先的状态，愁眉苦脸低着个头，唉声连连。  
“康一你是怎么了？一副要死不活的样子？”  
诶，仗助平常说话是这口气吗？亿泰觉得有点奇怪，但也没多想。  
“哎～”康一也没感觉到什么异常，又叹了气说道“昨天我和由花子吵架了。”  
“诶？！”二人都惊讶的叫出了声，他们实在无法想象由花子会和康一吵架。  
“昨天她突然对我说不喜欢我了，要分手，还让我别缠着她。我就问她怎么回事，然后我们两个人就吵起来了。”  
“嘛嘛，康一别泄气，由花子那和女人就是让人难懂，没准就是闹脾气，想看你在不在乎她，过两天就好了。”仗助拍拍康一的肩让他别想那么多，夫妻吵架不都是床头吵架，床尾合的。康一听着仗助的话，心想要是这样就好了，他总觉得这次由花子一走就再也不会回来了。  
“亿泰君～～”二人还在安慰康一的时候，他们的身后传来一个清脆的叫喊声。亿泰一回头，看到对方后整个人僵直的站在哪，半天才从嘴巴里挤出一句话。  
“绘…绘…理同学…早…上好啊！”看着亿泰傻兮兮的笑容，绘理也笑的很开心。  
“亿泰君，仗助君，早上好啊，真是太巧了在上学的路上碰到你们。咦？你们身边的这位是？”由于康一的个头和二人比实在娇小，走进才发现了康一的存在。  
“哦，他是我们的朋友，叫广濑康一。”  
“你好，我是广濑康一。”  
“小泉绘理，你好。”  
这就是亿泰和仗助他们班上的新生啊，康一在心中如此想到。  
“对了，你们都停在路中间干什么啊？不快的话上学要迟到了哦。”  
被小泉绘理这么一提醒，三人才发现时间已经不早了，于是四人结伴加快朝学校的脚步。

 

“小泉同学是个好女孩。”最近一段时间接触下来康一也开始喜欢上这个时而有些天然，时而有些男孩子气的女孩。  
“是啊，是啊，亿泰你就试着去告白嘛。”仗助也在一旁符合。最近安东尼的店里增加了些日式料理，安东尼邀请他们三人试吃菜品。，他们三人也顺便讨论下关于康一和由花子的事情，可是聊着聊着就不知道怎么回事就聊起了小泉绘理。  
“我这么笨，要是被讨厌了怎么办。”亿泰觉得能在一起说说话聊聊天就知足了。  
“要去争取才能有收获，你看由花子不就是个例子。”  
听到仗助提到由花子，康一又觉得心里难受，他和由花子两人冷战差不多快1个月了，还没有和好，最近她经常和班上的一个男生走的很近，这让康一十分难受。察觉到康一的异态后，仗助连忙把话题转开。  
“安东尼，你怎么想起做意大利以外的菜品啦？”  
“前几天接待了一个客人，他说你怎么不尝试做点日料呢？我也想了下，觉得也可行就试了下。”  
“哦哦哦哦，这好啊，天天吃意大利菜，偶尔也怀念自家本土的菜色。”明显仗助听到这个消息很开心。  
可是，有谁会在一个意大利餐馆要求吃日式料理的呢？亿泰觉得安东尼没生气反而还接受了对方的意见，想必他是个心胸开阔的人吧。  
“刚听你们说由花子和康一怎么了？”安东尼把厨房收拾完毕后也加入了仗助他们的对话。  
“大概是在开学后的几天发生的是吧。”康一开始像安东尼诉说那天发生的事。“我们这学期分到了一个班，这使我们都很高兴。也没说整日的腻在一起，只能说我们双方都习惯了对方在身边。”  
“简直就是老夫老妻嘛！”听到这里亿泰没忍住插嘴打断了康一的自诉，但看到风头不对又立马捂住了嘴巴表示住口。看到闭嘴的亿泰康一又继续说道“而那天放学我和由花子越好，放学后一起复习，毕竟开学第一次的测试，上学期大家都频繁缺席。但吉良的事情解决了，也是应该回到学生的本职了。你们也是知道由花子有时候非常的一根筋死脑筋，而就在某到题的讨论上我们产生了争执。当时我就应该让着她点，但也不知道那天是怎么回事就是处处看由花子不爽。”说完康一叹了口气，如果当时他退一步的话也许没有现在这么多事了。看到愁眉苦脸的康一，仗助无奈的摇了摇头。由花子虽说和他们是伙伴，可是小两口上的事，外人的确是说不清道不明，他除了安慰他也没办法做别的了。  
“你不能再去向由花子小姐低头认错，让她原谅你吗？”  
“我试过了，可是没有用。”面对安东尼的提问，康一又低下了头，他不知道由花子是在生气还是对，自己厌倦了，如果是生气这个时间也有点太漫长了。在不知不觉的时候，康一已经深深的爱上了由花子，这是他第一次深刻的认识到。  
“我没办法给你提供什么好的建议，只能用吃的来安慰你了。”说完安东尼拿出他才学会做的和果子让康一带回去吃。三人没讨论出什么好的结果，在安东尼蹭了一顿后也都各回各家。

“仗………仗………助！你可回来了！”仗助从厕所回来出看到亿泰蹲在自己的位置上，看到他走过来，一把就又拽着他冲出教室。  
“亿泰你急冲冲地干啥去啊。”啊，耳根都红了，话了还没说完，仗助就发现了亿泰的异常。  
“告…告…白了。”  
“诶，你终于向小泉同学说了。”  
亿泰极力的摇摇头“是，绘理同学她像我告白了。”  
“啥？！”  
“就是刚刚午休回来的时候，你不是去上厕所了吗？她叫住了我，说她喜欢我。你说这是不是什么惩罚游戏啊？”梦寐以求的事情发生后，反而让亿泰觉得不真实。  
“咳咳，我觉得她不像是那种人，这样说来你们不是两情相悦吗？快说你是怎么答复的？”惊讶归惊讶，仗助的八卦之心可从未停止，越是看到亿泰羞羞滴滴仗助就知道他们俩有戏。  
“大概，我还没给答复吧？”亿泰歪着头，想了想刚才的情况，自己那时还没反应过来发生了什么，绘理同学就说会等自己，等回神的时候人也不见了。  
“说真的，那么可爱的女孩怎么会喜欢上你呢。”听到仗助这么说亿泰有点不满的反驳道。“受欢迎的人那懂我们的痛苦。 ”自己好不容易有春天了，还要被自己的好朋友嘲笑，亿泰一直认为仗助不是这种人。  
“开玩笑的啦，如果你们双方都对对方有意思的话，在一起也不错吧。不过，我还是好奇小泉同学是喜欢你哪里？头脑又不灵光，脸上还有上，正常的女性都会退避三舍吧？。”这的确让仗助很好奇的。  
“好像说就是喜欢我傻头傻脑的。”亿泰有点不好意思的挠挠头，嘿嘿，第一次有人因为自己笨还喜欢上自己。  
“我看是看你好欺负吧。”  
“绘理同学说，傻傻的人心地都很不错。”亿泰极力反驳道。  
“不过不以貌来判断一个人，她的性格也不错吧，你也赶紧的回复人家。”  
亿泰点点头傻呵呵的笑了起来。  
亿泰和仗助谈完之后，就去找小泉了，也告诉了她自己的心意。两人心意相通后，看到对方的脸都不好意思低下了头去，在一旁偷看的仗助，开始为这小两口担心他们以后的日子了。

 

周末露伴邀请仗助还有亿泰、康一他们到他家去做客。亿泰本来是想拒绝的，不过听到绘理也是露伴的读者，于是就带着她也一起去了。  
“仗助，亿泰，康一你们来了？这位就是仗助昨天在电话里说的小泉绘理吧？”今天的露伴心情十分的好，万年面瘫的表情今天竟然挂上笑脸，亿泰觉得十分惊奇   
吉良事情结束了，露伴说有事没事除了康一以外都别去找他，结果今天主动邀请他们来做客。而且仗助和露伴的关系什么时候那么好了？这让亿泰剧的十分的纳闷。  
“仗助你的乌龟带来了吗？我最近的新刊刚好以乌龟为主角，可以让我参考下。”  
“露伴老师吩咐的事情肯定记得啊。”说完仗助从胸口掏出乌龟递给了露伴。  
“他们什么时候关系那么好了？”还是没忍住好奇心，亿亿泰忍不住询问身旁的康一。  
“他们两个的关系不是一直都很好吗？”听到亿泰这么问的康一但是一脸惊讶的表情。

“诶？是这样吗？可能是我记错了吧。”亿泰感觉到一股深深的违和感，可他又说不上来哪里奇怪。  
“亿泰，你看。”小泉开心的把刚刚露伴给她的亲笔签名给亿泰看，看到如此高兴的小泉，亿泰把刚才的疑问全抛到脑后。  
“啊，绘理同学真的好可爱啊！”亿泰此时心里除了这一个想法再也容不下其他的思绪了。  
“康一，听仗助说你和由花子分手了？”露伴看到心事重重的康一，不知是出于安慰还是其他的心态他上去搭话。康一则是看了一眼露伴点了点头。  
“呵呵，一直觉得你配不上由花子。”露伴也不知道为什么会说出这句话，以前看一直觉得康一是个不错的人，但是现在却越来越讨厌他，反倒觉得仗助是个不错的人，觉得以前的自己看走眼了。康一大概没有想到露伴会说出这种话，握在手上的水杯也掉在地上。他连忙捡起杯子，向露伴说了声对不起就走了。  
“诶，康一是怎么？怎么走了？”亿泰不明发生了什么事，他只是和仗助还有绘理一起看了一会露伴的新刊，康一人就不见了。  
“我家庙小容不下康一这个大佛。”  
“什么意思啊？”  
露伴没有回答亿泰的问题，把康一的水杯收回厨房。  
亿泰直到离开露伴的家后还在思考露伴那句话的意思。

“绘理？”  
“嗯？！”  
“什么叫做庙小容不下大佛啊？”  
离开露伴的家后，亿泰送绘理回家的途中还是在想露伴的那句话。  
“其实这是句讽刺别人时候说的话。大概就是说对方觉得自己身份卑微啊或者是瞧不起自己，来说自己地方小，放不下你这么大的人。”绘理想了想用比较通俗的话向亿泰解释到。  
“就是朋友之间不会说的话吧？”  
“嗯？！这样理解也不错。”绘理觉得亿泰还是没理解这句话的意思，不过这也是他的优点绘理就没再做多解释了。  
可亿泰心中的疑问却越来越多了。

 

“仗助，你有承太郎先生的电话吗？”  
“亿泰？你要承太郎的电话干嘛？”  
“我有些问题想问下他。”  
仗助第一次看到亿泰如此认真的表情，从胸口掏出了记有承太郎电话的本子，把电话抄给亿泰。  
“虽然不知道是什么事，但别自己扛。”  
“哈哈哈，没那么夸张啦，就是我老爹的事啦。”  
“你老爹啊，这我的确帮不上什么。”  
亿泰本能的觉得现在的仗助不靠谱，虽然他自己说不上什么理所然来，但他还是选择相信自己的直觉。  
“仗助？！你有没有闻到奇怪的味道。”亿泰还没说完，校园的警报拉响了，老师冲进每个班级开始疏散人群。  
“失火了，还在教室的同学赶紧去操场集合，记得做好防火措施。”说也奇怪，听骚动好像是实验室那边发生了爆炸引起了火灾，可这离他们的教室还是有段距离的，这期间没人通报，老师也是看到火势逼近才拉了报警器。但，学生们都不慌不忙的慢悠悠的从教室走出去，与其说镇定倒不如说毫不在乎来的恰当。  
众人慢悠悠慢悠悠的还是走到了操场，这时候消防车也到了。  
说来也奇怪，等学生全部走光出去了后火势突然一下就大了起来，这回消防员一时半会的也灭不掉。不过照这形势来看，估计得停课很一阵子了。

 

“真幸运，这段时间都可以不用去学校啦。我脑子不好，学习这种东西实在是不适合我。”亿泰揉揉后脑勺看着躺在床上的小泉。小泉绘理因为感冒发烧而没去学校，所以没有参与这场骚动中。而亿泰也能天天不用去学校正大光明的来探望绘理。绘理的父母因公事需要出国一个星期，结果就在他们有的第二天她就感冒生病了。  
“看你还不舒服，还是先躺着吧。”说罢亿泰去厨房给绘理煮粥去了。  
坐在床上绘理看着亿泰渐远的背影，也许是因为生病的原因她看起来没有以前那般有活力。

康一和由花子分手喜欢上别的女生。亿泰开始觉得什么地方有点不对劲了，于是就问了仗助承太郎的电话。承太郎说自己忙完手上的事情就赶来。亿泰虽察觉到了异常，却第一恋爱，心思基本全放在这上面。  
绘理是神崎的替身，因为本身性格是被设定好的，所以她一直以为自己是普通女高中生。因为神崎的替身能使一般人看见力量是很强大的。以绘理为中心形成的磁场会让一些时间变的和原来相反，最后人类会丧失一些情感，能变得和替身一样被段时间操纵。而就在大家都开开心心的过日子的时候，发生了一起抢劫案。经过调查发现是替身使者搞的鬼，再调查发现犯人是仗助。但像这样身边的伙伴一个二个都是小犯罪，除了亿泰以外。后来亿泰一个人在查，发展全都指向一个人他就直接一个人的冲了上去。结果却被绘理虐了，但是神崎在下达杀了亿泰命名的时候，绘理是真的喜欢上了亿泰，她把自己的心掏出来捏碎了，和神崎同归于尽。她最后的说了一句，爱上你是真心的，谢谢你让我体会了短暂做人的喜悦。于是就消失了。  
最后小镇回归正常，却没有人在记得他们，除了亿泰以外。


End file.
